love really hurt
by jaz-Q
Summary: FF request from deraelf / WonSung / GS / INCEST


**LOVE REALLY HURT**

**.**

**YEWON/WONSUNG GS**

**.**

**.**

_Special for __**deraelf**__. Yang minta FF __**GS-incest**__ paman x keponakan, __**WonSung.**__ Mian nunggu lama. buat yang gak suka GS, mianhae, ini FF special request. saya hanya menulis permintaan. hehehe...  
_

_._

_Let's start..._

.

Seorang namja tampan mengelap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan, setelah semenit sebelumnya, seorang yeoja dengan sengaja menyiramkan wine berharga mahal, buatan Perancis tahun 1985, entah apa merknya. Dan wanita itu, berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan marah dan kecewa, juga gurat kesedihan di wajah cantik kelas atasnya. Wanita itu meletakkan gelasnya dengan keras di atas meja dan meninggalkan si namja yang tadinya telah memikat hatinya pada pandangan pertama, dengan airmata yang berlinang.

"Yoona'ssi! Aku bisa menjelaskannya!" panggil si namja, mencoba memperbaiki keadaan.

"Ahjjussi...! Jangan pergi! Kalau tidak aku akan mati bersama anak kita!" cegah seorang gadis berpakaian SMA yang menjadi penyebab utama permasalahan antara dua dewasa tadi.

Yoona yang tadinya sempat menghentikan langkahnya, langsung berlari keluar dari restoran itu begitu mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

Siwon, si namja tampan menoleh, menatap marah pada gadis berseragam SMA itu. Sementara gadis itu masih mencengkram tangan Siwon erat.

"Kau...!" tunjuk Siwon ke muka gadis itu, dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau..., benar-benar berbakat, Yesungie! Kau menyelamatkanku lagi!" serunya kemudian seraya memeluk erat yeoja di depannya.

Berpasang-pasang mata yang sempat menyaksikan adegan yang memicu adrenalin itu, semakin penasaran dengan apa yang tengah terjadi. Mereka sempat berpikir, namja tampan itu mengkhianati kekasihnya dan menghamili anak di bawah umur. Dan anak itu menuntut tanggungjawab atas apa yang si tampan lakukan. Setidaknya itu yang mereka tangkap dari live show ladi. Tapi...

"Darimana kau tahu aku di sini?"

"Pelacak," jawab Yesung sembari duduk di tempat Yoona tadi, dan memakan Steak yang belum tersentuh di meja.

"Ne?"

"Di kepala Samchon," ucap Yesung yang semakin tak Siwon mengerti.

"Saat Samchon berpikir, bahwa kau ingin menolak yeoja yang dijodohkan denganmu, maka secara otomatis, sinyal itu akan terkirim ke hatiku, dan terhubung dengan GPS di mataku, untuk menemukanmu. Selanjutnya aku akan menjadi malaikan penolongmu."

Siwon mengerjap tak mengerti. "Terserahlah, yang penting aku selamat."

"Tenang saja, aku akan selalu ada untukmu," ucap Yesung.

Siwon hanya tertawa, sembari mengacak rambut Yesung gemas. "Tapi dari sekian banyak cara, kenapa mengatakan kau hamil, eoh? Kau membuat imageku hancur."

"Memang itu mauku," sahut Yesung.

"Wae? Apa salahku padamu?"

"Samchon adalah milikku. Akulah yang akan menjadi pendampingmu kelak. Jadi aku akan membuat semua yeoja berhenti melirikmu!" ucap Yesung serius.

Siwon nyaris tersedak mendengarnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya keponakannya bicara seperti itu. Yesung mencintainya. Itu yang selalu yeoja manis itu katakan padanya. Dan itu sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya terjadi.

..

Donghae meletakkan dua gelas jus pesanan pelanggan setia cafenya. Cafe milik kakaknya, lebih tepatnya. Dan menatap kedua pelanggannya bergantian. Si namja dengan gaya penuh wibawa, sedang yeoja yang bersamanya sangat bertolak belakang dengannya. Meski begitu, mereka terlihat sangat serasi jika dilihat dari wajah mereka.

"Biar aku tebak, kau pasti mengacaukan kencan buta yang ummamu atur untuk Siwon ahjusshi kan, Yesungie?" tanya Donghae.

Yesung tak menjawab. Hanya memainkan sedotan di gelasnya, sambil meminum jusnya. Tapi jelas terlihat seringaian di sudut bibirnya.

"Ahjusshi! Sebenarnya seperti apa yeoja yang kau cari? Kenapa kau selalu menolak setiap yeoja yang mendekatimu?" kali ini Donghae bertanya pada Siwon.

"Aku akan menikah dengan yeoja yang Yesung sukai," jawab Siwon sambil membaca majalah yang tertinggal di meja itu.

Hae menoleh pada Yesung. Dia tahu apa yang akan Yesung katakan.

"Dan aku hanya menyukai diriku sendiri. Jadi samchon akan menikah denganku."

Si marga Lee memutar matanya jengah. Seperti dugaannya. "Terserah kalian saja!" ucapnya sembari berbalik meninggalkan keduanya.

Biar aku jelaskan.

Choi Yesung adalah putri dari kakak lelaki Siwon. Lebih tepatnya, dia adalah keponakan Siwon. Perbedaan umur mereka hanya 8 tahun. Jadi wajar saja jika Yesung dan Siwon sangat akrab.

Sejak kecil, Yesung sangat menyukai pamannya. Karena pamannya baik, sabar dan sangat tampan. Yesung tidak pernah rela Siwon dekat dengan siapapun. Sedangkan Siwon, karena ia tumbuh dewasa di dekat Yesung, dia terlalu memanjakan Yesung. Apapun yang baik menurut Yesung, adalah baik di matanya. Apapun yang tidak Yesung sukai, maka sebisa mungkin Siwon akan menjauhinya.

Hal itulah yang umma Yesung takutkan.

Ia takut hubungan mereka akan mengarah pada sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ada. Dan untuk mencegahnya, umma Yesung sering menjodohkan Siwon dengan putri rekan-rekan bisnis appa Yesung. Tapi Yesung selalu saja menggagalkannya. Tentu saja dengan persetujuan Siwon.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Choi Yesung, seragam siapa yang kau pakai?" tanya Siwon sambil meletakkan majalahnya.

Yesung menunduk menatap seragam SMA yang ia pakai. "Wae? Apa aku sudah tidak pantas memakainya? Apa aku terlihat terlalu dewasa? Seksi?" tanyanya.

Siwon tertawa terbahak mendengarnya. "Ne, kau terlihat aneh. Kau lebih pantas memakai seragam SD."

"Samchon! Aku tidak sependek itu kan?!" protesnya.

"Untuk wanita seusiamu, kurasa kau tahu jawabannya, bocah. Kurang tinggi, kurang berisi," Siwon menatap Yesung meremehkan. "Dan sama sekali tidak seksi," lanjutnya.

"Ya! Choi Siwon!" teriak Yesung. "Kau membuatku kesal!"

Dengan merajuk mode on-nya, Yesung meninggalkan Siwon, masuk ke ruangan di belakang cafe itu.

"Yesungie...!" panggil Siwon sembari mengejar keponakannya.

Donghae menatap kedua orang yang melewatinya dengan jengah. Kenapa setiap kali mereka datang, selalu saja menyisakan masalah?

Sementara Siwon telah menyusul Yesung ke kamar Donghae di belakang cafe itu. Sedikit merasa bersalah pada Yesung, karena keterlaluan menggodanya. Hanya sedikit, dan itupun langsung lenyap saat mendapati foto berukuran poster di kamar itu. Foto Donghae yang sedang mencium bibir Yesung.

Ya. Tepat di bibir. Kalian tidak salah baca.

"Ya! Yesung'ah! Bagaimana kau bisa begitu santai masuk ke kamar namja yang tanpa tahu malu memajang fotonya yang sedang menciummu. Sedangkan kalian bukan siapa-siapa?" tanyanya kesal. Atau cemburu?

Yesung menoleh. Menatap foto di belakangnya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Fotonya keren. Aku terlihat cantik di sana. Dan aku juga yang meminta Hae memajangnya," jawab Yesung.

"Mwo?"

"Ayolah, paman! Itu adegan drama sekolah!" kesal Yesung.

"Itu benar, tapi..."

"Apa kau cemburu? Jeongmal? Kau cemburu kan? Akhirnya..."

"Jangan mimpi! Untuk apa aku cemburu pada keponakanku sendiri? Ciuman seperti itu, sih, tidak berarti. Hanya sebatas bi-," kalimat Siwon terhenti saat dengan beraninya, sang keponakan berjinjit dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Hanya bibir yang saling menempel?" tanya Yesung. Melanjutkan kalimat Siwon yang terpotong. Dengan tatapan yang lurus ke mata Siwon.

"Ya! Hanya bibir yang saling menempel," ulang Siwon seraya menarik pinggang Yesung menempel padanya. Dan langsung mencium bibir keponakan manisnya dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu.

"Siwonnie...," desah Yesung saat ciuman itu mulai turun ke lehernya. Dan jangan lupakan kedua tangan Siwon yang mulai menyusup ke dalam pakaiannya dan naik ke dadanya. Perlahan masuk ke sela bra-nya, dan mulai bermain di sana.

"Samchon..., euhh..."

Mata Siwon terbuka mendengar ucapan Yesung yang memanggilnya paman. Gerakannya terhenti di leher Yesung. Dan spontan langsung melepaskan gadis itu, dengan wajah pucat.

"Samchon?"

"Mianhae, Yesungie, tidak seharusnya aku..."

"Wae? Kenapa minta maaf? Karena kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Karena kau keponakanku, Choi Yesung!"

"Lalu kenapa?! Aku tidak peduli!"

"Itu tidak boleh, Yesungie. Itu terlarang untuk kita."

"Waeyo? Asal kita saling mencintai, kita boleh melakukan apapun kan, samchon?"

Siwon mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Inilah yang ia takutkan selama ini.

Ya! Dia mencintai keponakannya sendiri. Dan harus dia akui, dia selalu menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya, seperti yang sering ia alami di dalam mimpinya. Dan sekarang, hanya karena sebuah foto lama, dia cemburu dan kehilangan kendali. Ini bukan dirinya. Ini salah.

"Paman, katakan padaku, apa kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Yesungie aku..."

"Akan aku buktikan, bahwa paman mencintaiku."

"Apa? Ye-"

Lagi.

Yesung mencium bibir Siwon sekali lagi. Melumatnya lembut, mencoba untuk menggoda namja itu. Dan sebaik apapun kontrol diri dari seorang Choi Siwon, dia tak bisa melawan hasratnya. Dia laki-laki normal, dan yeoja di depannya adalah cinta pertamanya. Nafsu lagi-lagi mengalahkan logikanya.

Perlahan, namja itu mengambil alih keadaan. Menguasai bibir mungil yeoja dipelukannya. Merapalkan mantra dalam hatinya bahwa ini bukan kesalahan. Ini cinta mereka.

Yesung tersenyum dalam ciuman itu. Membiarkan sang paman membimbingnya merebahkan diri di kasur milik sahabatnya. Dan melanjutkan kegiatan itu ke tahap yang tak seharusnya.

Baru saja bibir namja tampan itu menjelajah tubuh bagian atas keponakannya yang telah polos terbuka, saat ketukan di pintu menganggunya.

Yesung mendorong bahu Siwon menjauh darinya dan langsung mengenakan kembali pakaian atasnya. Sementara sang paman mendesah kecewa.

Lee Donghae, namja itu sengaja menginterupsi kegiatan itu.

"Yesungie, kau mau kembali ke kampus bersamaku, atau nanti?" tanyanya dari balik pintu.

"I-iya! Tunggu sebentar!" jawab Yesung sambil merapikan pakaiannya.

Siwon membantu Yesung mengancingkan bajunya.

"Apa kau akan ke kampus dengan seragam SMA?" tanyanya.

"Bukankah itu keren? Pasti akan banyak namja yang melirikku," ucapnya menggoda Siwon.

"Akan aku bunuh mereka jika berani!"

Yesung terkekeh. "Aku senang, akhirnya kau mengakuinya, oppa."

Mata Siwon membola mendengar panggilan Yesung padanya. "O-ppa?"

"Apa aku harus memanggil kekasihku 'paman'?" sahut Yesung.

"Kau membuatku gila, Choi Yesung! Ummamu akan pasti akan membunuhku!" rutuk Siwon.

Yesung mengecup bibir Siwon sekilas. "Dan aku tergila-gila padamu, oppa. Aku akan mati jika kau meninggalkanku."

"Aku akan mati sebelum itu terjadi."

Dan sebuah ciuman kembali terjadi. Kali ini tanpa nafsu. Hanya menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka satu sama lain.

.

Sambil bergandengan tangan, keduanya keluar dari kamar Donghae yang menjadi saksi bersatunya cinta mereka. Dengan sebuah senyum yang tak hentinya menghiasi bibir keduanya.

"Grep!"

Yesung menunduk, merasakan pelukan di kakinya.

"Huwaaaa...! Cute! Manisnyaaa...!" serunya sambil berjongkok dan mencubit pipi namja kecil yang memeluknya tadi.

Cup!

Hampir saja Siwon menjitak bocah kurang ajar yang telah berani mencium bibir kekasihnya, jika saja dia tidak mengingat itu hanya 'bocah'.

"Nuna, tantik. Aku tuka!" ucap bocah itu sembari memeluk leher Yesung.

"Aku juga menyukaimu adik kecil. Siapa namamu?"

"Ee Temin."

"Lee Taemin?" ulang Yesung. Bocah itu mengangguk mantap. "Taemin'ah, kau datang dengan siapa, hmm?"

Taemin tak menjawab. Hanya menunjuk ke arah namja yang sedang sibuk di belakang meja kasir.

Yesung dan Siwon saling pandang. "Lee Jonghyun!"

Kakak Donghae itu menoleh mendengar panggilan itu.

"Ah, kebetulan kalian di sini. Bisa jaga Taemin? Aku sibuk sekali."

Yesung mengangkat Taemin ke dalam gendongannya. "Jangan bilang ini anak oppa! Katakan padaku, yeoja mana ibunya?"

"Ya! Ya! Apa aku seburuk itu di matamu, Yesungie?" protes Jonghyun sambil melayani pelanggannya.

Donghae yang baru selesai ganti baju, sedikit terkejut melihat keponakannya.

"Taemin? Mana ummamu? Hyung, dimana noona?" tanyanya pada kakak lelakinya.

"Pulang."

"Mwo? Kau membiarkannya pulang sendirian? Aigo! Ahjusshi pasti akan membunuhnya!"

Yesung dan Siwon saling pandang. "Jonghyun menghamili anak orang?" tanya keduanya.

"Mwo? Aniyo. Taemin anak sepupu kami. Tapi..., yah, benar. Dia hamil diluar nikah. Dan noona menitipkannya pada kami, karena harus meyakinkan orangtuanya agar mau menerima anak ini."

Yesung menatap Taemin yang memainkan kancing bajunya.

"Kasihan sekali. Apa appanya tidak mau mengakuinya?" tanya Yesung.

"Itulah..., itu kesalahan noona. Dia menjalin hubungan dengan pria beristri saat hamil Taemin. Dan pria kekasihnya itu bukan appa Taemin. Noona tak bisa meminta pria yang melakukan cinta semalam dengannya untuk bertanggung jawab, meski tes DNA jelas-jelas membuktikan pria itu appa Taemin. Karena dia juga berhubungan dengan pria lain sebelumnya."

Siwon menatap Taemin simpati. Merasa nasib mereka sama. Dia hanyalah anak dari selingkuhan tuan Choi, kakek Yesung. Dia dan ayah Yesung berbeda ibu.

"Ommo, kita akan terlambat, Hae'ah. Oppa, kau jaga dia, ne!"

"Oppa?" ulang Hae saat melihat Yesung menyerahkan Taemin pada Siwon.

Yesung menunjukan V-sign pada Donghae, lalu menariknya pergi. Meninggalkan Siwon dan Taemin yang saling pandang.

..

Yesung terus tersenyum menatap Siwon yang tertidur di sofa ruang kerjanya dengan Taemin dalam dekapannya. Namja itu memang membawa Taemin ke kantornya karena Jonghyun terlalu sibuk.

"Rasanya aku juga ingin punya anak semanis Taemin," gumamnya sambil membelai kepala bocah 2 tahun itu.

Siwon terbangun mendengar suara Yesung. Perlahan namja itu mengangkat tangannya dari atas tubuh mungil Taemin.

"Mian. Aku membangunkanmu?" ucap Yesung setengah berbisik.

Siwon mencium pipi Yesung. "Ani."

"Oppa, apa kau tahu, para karyawan menggosipkanmu. Mereka pikir kau menghamili seorang yeoja. Dan itu anak kalian. Huff...!" Yesung menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa kau justru bahagia, eoh?"

"Karena dengan begitu mereka akan berpikir dua kali untuk merayumu. Sainganku akan berkurang," jawab Yesung jujur.

"Kau ini!"

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita bawa Taemin ke rumah? Appa dan Umma pasti suka."

"Bagaimana kalau umma Taemin mencarinya?"

"Kita bisa mengantarnya nanti. Ne, oppa. Aku mohon...," rengek Yesung.

Siwon tersenyum. Sejujurnya dia juga menyukai Taemin. Anak itu tampan, lucu dan pintar. Siapa yang tidak menyukainya, coba?

"Baiklah. Beritahu Donghae kalau Taemin menginap di rumah kita."

"Gomawo, oppa!" ucap Yesung sembari memeluk Siwon. "Aku tidak sabar untuk memiliki anak semanis Taemin," lanjutnya.

Senyum di bibir Siwon menghilang.

Memiliki anak?

Mereka memang telah menjadi sepasang kekasih hari ini. Tapi..., Siwon tak berpikir lebih jauh lagi. menikah dan memiliki seorang anak dari Yesung? Apa itu mungkin? Mereka terikat oleh benang darah yang disebut keluarga. Mereka sepasang paman dan keponakan. Bagaimana dunia akan memandang mereka jika hal itu terjadi?

"_**Choi Siwon, dengarkan umma baik-baik. Kau memang berdarah Choi, tapi kau lahir bukan dari nyonya resmi keluarga Choi. Itu adalah dosa terbesarmu. Dan kau bernasib baik, karena bukan menyingkirkanmu, tapi nyonya Choi justru mau mengakuimu. Jadi jangan pernah mengecewakan mereka. Jangan melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat mereka menyesal telah membesarkanmu. Arraseo?!"**_

Kalimat terakhir ummanya sebelum meninggalkannya di rumah appa kandungnya, terngiang jelas di ingatannya.

Ummanya benar, bahkan keluarga Choi masih terus mengirim santunan pada keluarga ummanya. Juga membiarkan Siwon menemuinya sesekali. Mereka juga memperlakukannya dengan baik. Kakaknya, Appa Yesung menyayanginya lebih dari apapun. Hanya umma Yesung yang masih bersikap dingin padanya. Mungkin karena dia berasal dari keluarga bangsawan. Atau mungkin juga, karena ia telah mencium perasaan Siwon pada putrinya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Setelah kebahagiaanya seharian ini, untuk pertama kalinya Siwon merasa, dia salah melangkah. Dan dia tak tahu bagaimana cara memperbaiki semuanya.

.

Yesung membelai rambut Taemin yang masih terlelap dalam pangkuannya. Namja kecil itu tampak menggemaskan dalam tidurnya.

"Oppa, kalau keluarga umma Taemin tak mau menerimanya, bisakah kita mengadopsinya?" tanya Yesung.

Siwon yang tengah mengemudi, menoleh pada Yesung. "Itu tidak mungkin, Yesungie. Ummamu pasti akan menentangnya."

"Tapi..., aku kasihan padanya. Taemin pasti akan menderita. Aku ingin anak ini bahagia."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi..."

"Aku rasa, aku jatuh cinta pada anak ini. Entah kenapa, aku ingin melindunginya."

Siwon terdiam mendengar ucapan Yesung. Sejujurnya dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Jatuh hati pada namja kecil itu. Karena Taemin mengingatkannya pada masa kecilnya dulu.

Tangan kiri Siwon bergerak membelai kepala Yesung. Mencoba menyalurkan kasih sayangnya pada gadis itu. Seandainya dia bukan bagian dari keluarga Choi. Seandainya dia bukan paman gadis itu, mungkin dia tak akan berpikir panjang untuk memenuhi keinginannya. Demi senyum di bibir yeoja yang dicintainya itu.

Taemin menggeliat kecil. Kepalanya terus bergerak di dada Yesung. Tangan kecilnya bahkan mulai menyusup masuk ke kemeja gadis itu. Membuat sepasang kekasih itu menatapnya horor.

"Umma, tutu...," igaunya.

"Oppa, apa Taemin masih menyusu pada ummanya?" tanya Yesung.

"Ya! Kim Yesung jangan berpikir macam-macam! Singkirkan tangan bocah itu, atau kulempar dia keluar!" ultimatum Siwon. Dia cemburu pada bocah kecil.

Yesung tertawa tergelak mendengarnya. Ternyata paman tampannya bisa berubah sedrastis ini setelah menjadi kekasihnya.

.

Yesung dan Siwon saling pandang saat mendapati mobil Jonghyun berada di luar rumah mereka. Darimana namja itu tahu, Yesung akan membawa Taemin pulang?

"Kajja!" Siwon mendorong pelan punggung Yesung masuk ke rumah orangtuanya. Siwon memang masih ikut tinggal bersama mereka.

"Nah, itu mereka!" suara umma Yesung begitu keduanya nampak di pintu.

Seorang yeoja yang duduk membelakangi mereka, perlahan menoleh dan refleks berdiri saat melihat mereka.

"Choi Siwon'ssi?" ucap yeoja itu dengan wajah memucat.

Yesung menatap namja di sampingnya, lalu beralih pada yeoja asing itu.

"Yesungie, ahjussi, kenalkan, ini noonaku," ucap Donghae yang juga ada di sana.

"Oh, umma Taemin?" tanya Yesung dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Lama tak bertemu, Lee Hyukjae'ssi," sapa Siwon setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya umma Yesung, mewakili Donghae dan Yesung.

"Kami tinggal di gedung apartement yang sama di New York," jawab mereka bareng.

"Wuah..., kalian kompak sekali?" komentar Yesung sambil tertawa.

Sementara Siwon dan Hyukjae tampak canggung. Tak ada yang menyadari suasana itu. Bahwa detik itu juga, Siwon merasa, ini akhir dunianya. Feelingnya tajam. Dan ia tak pernah salah.

.

Hari berikutnya.

.

Yesung masih asyik bermain bersama Taemin. Meski sesekali, ia menoleh, menunggu Siwon dan Hyukjae kembali.

Satu jam yang lalu, seharusnya Siwon menjemputnya di kampus. Tapi dia tidak datang dengan alasan sibuk. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk main ke cafe Lee bersaudara.

Dan sesampainya di sana, Jonghyun langsung menitipkan Taemin padanya. Katanya Umma Taemin keluar dengan Siwon beberapa menit sebelumnya. Yesung tidak tahu mereka sangat akrab hingga Siwon yang 'sibuk' sampai menyempatkan diri untuk menemuinya.

"Hei, Yesungie, dimana tugasku?" tanya Donghae sambil mengeluarkan isi tas Yesung.

"Ne?" sentak Yesung.

"Jangan katakan kau meninggalkannya di kampus! Aigo! Apa kau tidak tahu itu penting?" gerutu Hae.

Yeoja itu meringis. "Sepertinya memang ketinggalan."

"Ck! Itu karena di otakmu hanya ada Siwon ahjussi! Pabboya!" omel namja tampan itu lagi.

"Mianhae, Hae'ah...," mohon Yesung.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Cepat kembali ke kampus dan bawa buku itu padaku!"

"Mwo?" teriak Yesung.

"Sekarang, Choi Yesung!" tegas Donghae dengan tatapan galak.

"Arra, arra!" sungut Yesung. "Jaga Taemin!" perintahnya kemudian seraya menyambar tasnya dan keluar dari cafe.

Sementara itu di tempat lain.

Hyukjae masih terdiam di depan Siwon. Membiarkan namja tampan itu menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Aku mohon, Hyukjae'ssi!" pintanya.

Mata yeoja cantik itu menutup sesaat. Lalu terbuka dengan tatapan lurus pada Siwon.

"Ne, kau benar. Itu bukan putra Anthony. Dia langsung mengusirku saat aku minta pertanggung jawabannya. Dia bilang, dia tak mungkin menghamiliku. Karena dia mandul. Karena itulah, dia merasa aman-aman saja berselingkuh denganku. Aku merasa bodoh!" ucap yeoja itu sambil tertawa menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menemuiku? Kau membuatku seperti pria yang tak bertanggungjawab."

"Itu karena..., aku tak yakin kau akan mempercayaiku. Kita bertetangga, dan kau tahu hubungan kami. Aku takut kau akan memakiku, dan menghinaku. Kita hidup di negara yang menganut paham kebebasan. Bercinta dengan orang asing dalam semalam, dianggap wajar di sana. Aku takut kau akan menuduhku mengada-ada."

"Astaga..., apa kau berpikir aku sekejam itu?"

"Ani...," sahut Lee Hyukjae.

"Lalu?"

Yeoja itu menatap Siwon. "Malam itu kita sama-sama mabuk, tuan. Dan dalam keadaan tidak sadar, kau banyak bercerita. Kau pergi ke belahan dunia lain, untuk menghindari seseorang. Dan ternyata, kau tetap tak mampu melupakannya. Kau terus menyebut namanya saat menyentuhku."

Siwon terhenyak.

Dia ingat. Hari itu Yesung menghubunginya. Gadis itu merengek memintanya pulang. Dia bahkan mengancam akan bunuh diri jika Siwon tidak pulang secepatnya. Sementara umma Yesung terus mendesaknya untuk menjalani perjodohan jika dia kembali. Dan itu membuatnya kalut.

Lalu dia pulang ke apartemen dengan membawa banyak minuman. Mengetuk pintu sebelahnya untuk mengajaknya minum. Niatnya tentunya minum bersama Anthony. Tapi ternyata bule itu sedang tak di rumah. Sebagai gantinya, Hyukjae justru menemaninya minum. Karena gadis itu juga tengah putus asa, karena baru mengetahui kekasihnya ternyata pria beristri.

Dan tanpa diceritakan pun semua tahu akhirnya. Hubungan semalam itu menghasilkan Lee Taemin.

Dramatis bukan? Bahkan selama bertahun-tahun bertetangga mereka tak saling menyapa. Tapi dalam semalam, semua jadi seperti ini.

"Lee Hyukjae'ssi, aku tahu aku tak pantas mengatakan ini. Tapi, bisakah kau menolongku?"

"Choi Siwon'ssi, jika kau takut aku akan membuka masa lalu kita, kau tenang saja, aku tidak berniat melakukannya. Aku akan kembali ke Amerika bersama Taemin, dan tidak akan pernah mengatakan apapun pada siapapun."

Siwon menggeleng. "Ani. Bukan itu."

Dahi yeoja di depannya bertaut. "Lalu?"

Siwon memejamkan matanya. Menarik nafas panjang, dan perlahan membuangnya. Lalu membuka matanya, menatap wanita itu.

"Menikahlah denganku."

.

.

"Dimana Taemin?" tanya Yesung saat Donghae menjemputnya ke kampus.

"Noona membawanya."

"Oh. Lalu apa Siwonnie oppa sudah kembali ke kantor?"

"Ani. Mereka menunggu di rumahmu."

"Mereka?" ulang Yesung.

Donghae mengangkat bahu. "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu."

Yesung tersenyum. "Gomawo, prince Hae!" ucapnya sembari naik ke goncengan Donghae.

"Yesungie...," panggil Donghae sambil menarik pelan gas motornya.

"Hmm?"

"Apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah berpegangan padaku."

"Em? Kau mau ngebut? Jangan terlalu ken- uwaaa...!" teriak Yesung saat Donghae menarik gas motornya dengan kencang. Gadis itu langsung memeluk erat namja di depannya.

"Yesungie..., Taemin menemukan appanya," ucap Hae. Meski motor itu melaju sangat kencang, tapi dia masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa? Benarkah?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tapi Yesung merasa ikut bahagia untuk anak manis itu.

.

.

"Jadi..., Lee Taemin adalah..."

Siwon berlutut di depan kakak dan kakak iparnya. Meminta pengampunan karena telah menodai kepercayaan mereka.

Ani.

Sebenarnya dia berlutut, untuk memohon ampunan, karena setelah ini, dia pasti akan menggoreskan luka mendalam pada putri kesayangan mereka. Siwon akan mematahkan hatinya. Tapi dia telah yakin dengan pilihan itu.

"Choi Taemin. Aku tidak pernah tahu, bahwa anak itu lahir karenaku. _Jeosonghamnida, hyung."_

_Appa Yesung mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Bagaimana adiknya bisa mempunyai anak di luar nikah? Dan yeoja yang ia hamili adalah putri rekan bisnis ayah mereka. Astaga..._

_"Yeobo..., sebaiknya bicarakan ini dengan keluarga Lee secepatnya. Sebelum media tahu. Mereka harus segera menikah. Lakukan di luar negeri untuk menutupi semua ini."_

_Siwon memejamkan matanya. Dia yakin, kakak iparnya adalah satu-satunya yang merasa lega atas semua ini._

_"Mwo?"_

_"Yesungie?" tuan Choi menoleh menatap putrinya di ambang pintu._

_"Ja-jadi..., Taemin adalah... andwae...! Maldo andwaeyo!" jeritnya histeris._

_"Chagiya..., tenanglah...," sang umma berusaha mendekati putrinya._

_"Ini bohong! Oppa! Kau mencintaiku kan? Wae? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Oppa?!" Yesung mencengkram lengan Siwon._

_"Yesung'ah, aku pamanmu. Panggil aku Samchon," ucap Siwon dengan suara bergetar._

_"Andwae! Shireo!" teriak Yesung._

_Perlahan gadis itu mundur teratur dan berlari meninggalkan rumahnya._

_"Yesung! Kembali!" panggil orangtuanya seraya mengejarnya._

_"Siwon'ssi...," lirih Hyukjae yang menggendong Taemin._

_Siwon mengambil putranya. "Ini yang terbaik. Gomawo, Lee Hyukjae. Kau malaikat untukku," ucap namja itu sembari memeluk calon istrinya._

_Sementara itu di luar rumah..._

_"Choi Yesung...!"_

_"Yesungie, awas...!"_

_"Bruak...!" tubuh Yesung melayang, dan terlempar ke tepi jalanan, setelah sebuah mobil menabraknya._

_._

"_**Kau membuatku gila, Choi Yesung!"**_

_**.**_

"_**Dan aku tergila-gila padamu, oppa. Aku akan mati jika kau meninggalkanku."**_

_**.**_

"_**Aku akan mati sebelum itu terjadi."**_

_._

"_**Aku ingin anak ini bahagia."**_

_**.**_

"_**Aku rasa, aku jatuh cinta pada anak ini. Entah kenapa, aku ingin melindunginya."**_

_._

"_**Apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah berpegangan padaku."**_

**.**

"Geot-ji-mal..."

Satu kata terakhir itu mengiringi tertutupnya mata Yesung.

Demi apapun, Siwon akan menyesali kesalahan fatal ini. Tapi..., apapun yang ia pilih, dia tetaplah pendosa dalam kisah ini.

.

Empat bulan setelah malam itu...

.

Setidaknya Tuhan masih mengasihinya. Yesung masih di dunia yang sama dengannya. Dia rela gadis itu membencinya, asal ia membuka mata.

.

Lee Hyukjae menggenggam erat tangan Siwon. Memberinya kekuatan untuk menemui Yesung yang baru saja sadar dari tidur panjangnya.

Pintu mulai terbuka, dan menampakkan gadis itu tengah disuapi oleh sang umma.

"Yesung'ah...," panggil Siwon ragu.

Gadis itu menoleh. "Nuguseo?" tanyanya.

Mata Siwon melebar mendengarnya. Apa yang dia katakan? Gadis itu melupakannya?

"Noona?" namja itu menatap kakak iparnya.

"Yesung mengalami amnesia. Dia bahkan tak mengenaliku. Dia hanya mengenali appanya. Dokter bilang itu wajar. Karena benturan di kepala dan koma selama berbulan-bulan, dia kehilangan sebagian memorinya secara acak. Dia kembali pada masa saat kau di Amerika. Saat dia SMA."

"Ne?"

Kakak iparnya tersenyum. Disaat putrinya mengalami hal seburuk ini dia masih bisa tersenyum?

"Aku lega, dia melupakanmu. Itu yang terbaik bagi kalian," ucapnya jujur.

Tubuh Siwon terhuyung. Tapi Hyukjae menopangnya.

"Umma?" panggil Yesung, meminta jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

"Ah, ne. Mereka paman dan bibimu. Dan kau juga punya keponakan yang lucu."

Mata Yesung melebar. "Jeongmal?" tanyanya.

Belum sempat pertanyaan itu terjawab saat seseorang menyusul masuk ke ruangan dengan nafas turun naik.

"Yesungie, kau sudah sadar?"

"Lee Donghae! Kau lama! Aku hampir mati bosan menunggumu!"

"K-kau mengingatku? Tapi appamu bilang..."

"Lee Donghae! Kau tidak sopan pada pacarmu!" sungut Yesung.

"Mwo? Kapan kita..."

"Ya! Kau menembakku di atap sekolah, di depan teman-temanku! Kau lupa? Kau bilang akan melindungiku, tapi kau membiarkanku terluka! Kau jahat...!"

"Hae'ah..., mianhae...," ucap umma Yesung meminta pengertian Donghae.

Donghae melangkah mendekati Yesung. "Mianhae..."

"Jangan melepaskanku. Aku akan terus berpegangan padamu. Kau janji?" pinta Yesung sembari memeluk namja itu erat.

Donghae tersentak. "Ne..., apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah berpegangan padaku."

Siwon berpaling. Berbalik meninggalkan ruang rawat. Disusul dua wanita dewasa yang bersamanya.

"Siwon..., kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ne. Ini yang terbaik."

_Jika dengan melupakan cinta mereka, Yesung akan bahagia. Maka ini yang terbaik._

.

Sementara di dalam ruangan.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Choi Yesung?"

"Ani. Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku menderita, Lee Donghae. Kenapa aku tidak mati saja?"

"Kenapa kau harus melakukannya?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja agar dia lepas dari rasa bersalahnya. Ini bukan untuknya saja. Ini untuk Taemin. Samchon akan menderita jika mengabaikannya. Karena nasib mereka nyaris serupa. Dan aku ingin mereka bahagia, Hae'ah. Mereka akan bahagia kan?"

"Ne, tentu saja," ucap Donghae seraya memeluk sahabatnya.

"Lagipula, aku masih muda. Aku pasti akan mendapatkan namja yang lebih baik darinya. Kalaupun tidak ada, masih ada kau kan? Apa kau mau menikahiku jika aku tak menemukan namja itu?"

Donghae mengacak rambut Yesung. "Bukankah janjiku berlaku untuk selamanya? Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya."

"Gomawo, Prince."

Yesung memeluk Donghae. Menangis di pundaknya. Namja itu memang malaikatnya. Hanya dia yang menyadari kebohongannya. Sejak awal, hanya dia yang paling mengerti isi hatinya.

Mungkin Yesung egois. Tapi, untuk selanjutnya, dia benar-benar akan bergantung padanya. Selamanya akan merepotkannya.

.

_**End**_

.

_Siwonnie, kau baru saja menghamili Yesung di Stoic, dan kau justru punya anak dengan Hyukkie di sini? ckckckck..._

_#plak!_

_Seharusnya ini WONSUNG. Tapi karena saya agak gimana gitu, sama cerita cinta sedarah, makanya saya buat jadi HaeSung-SiHyuk. Siapa ya, yang kemarin minta HaeSung? Noh, HaeSung di atas. Hehehe..._

_Dan saya menangis pas di endingnya. Payah!_

_Semoga yang request gak protes._

_Yosh! Setelah ini tinggal request dari Edelweis Miele, dan YeShaSparkClouds. Sabar neeeee..._

_._

_Bye!_

_._

_**Omake**_

_._

"_Menikahlah denganku"_

_Mata Hyukjae melebar mendengar ucapan Siwon. "M-mwo?"_

"_Ini bukan untukmu, atau untukku. Bukankah sudah aku katakan, mungkin ini terdengar egois. Tapi hanya dengan ini, semua akan berakhir baik."_

"_Tapi kita sama sekali tidak saling mencintai."_

"_Kita bisa pikirkan itu nanti. Yang pasti, aku telah jatuh cinta pada Lee Taemin. Itu yang terpenting untukmu kan?"_

"_Kau mengakuinya?"_

"_Dia terlalu mirip denganku. Tentu saja aku mengakui putraku."_

"_Lalu yeoja yang kau cintai?"_

"_Mencintainya adalah kesalahan. Dan melepasnya adalah penderitaan. Tapi jika aku terus mengikatnya, mempertahankannya di sisiku, meski cinta kami menang, tapi aku kalah pada dosa. Aku tidak ingin memberinya cinta yang berlumur dosa. Ini yang terbaik. Meski untuk beberapa lama, kami akan sangat menderita. Tapi setidaknya, dunia tak akan mengutuknya."_

_._

"_Donghae'ah..., bukankah cinta itu menakutkan? Karena kita bisa tersenyum dan menangis karenanya."_

"_Ne. Tak apa kau menangis karena cinta. Tapi selanjutnya kau harus lebih banyak tersenyum karenanya."_

_._

_._

_**Cinta sangat menyakitkan, sungguh menyakitkan.**_

_**Menawarkan senyum pada awalnya, tapi menyisakan tangis pada akhirnya.**_

_**-love really hurt-**_


End file.
